Printing in color with an ink jet printer is practiced on cloth, knitted fabric, etc. In such a case, to enhance commercial values, it is necessary to use a head that can print in full color, and a high resolution is also required. As a result, it takes a long time to print on cloth or the like, and the productivity is not necessarily high. To compete with, for example, the conventional textile printing or the like, the time required for printing with an ink jet printer must be shortened.